When Push Comes to Shove
by Sensational Sista
Summary: bored one night as Yomi had to finish homework, Tomo starts reminicing about getting into highschool and her motives. Sillyness ensues shoujo ai


**A.N.:** I just adore my titles, don't you? Haha

Okay random short Tomo/Yomi oneshot. Yeah I said it. SHORT lol

_Italics_ -memories

-

**When Push Comes to Shove**

_The bunches of 9th graders hustled about the small plain classroom. Brochures advertising highschool were everywhere since the students would be transferring into the new schools the following year._

_Tomo Takino stared at one and then another pamplet with disinterest in front of her desk. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around. She was greeted by the glasses covered eyes of her best friend. "Yo Yomi."_

"_Hey Tomo guess what," said the 9th grader with her hands clasped behind her back. When she saw the smaller girl look at her in confusion, Yomi's smug face shined. She whipped her arms around out in front of her and she held up a paper packet. "I just got accepted into a highschool! And this one is for great students too!"_

_Tomo stared at the paper that indeed told Yomi Mizuhara that she had been accepted. The semi ordinary student looked up to the longer haired girl's smiling face and then her brows furrowed. "Well, I'm gonna get too!" Tomo snatched up a pamphlet from a stack on her desk that was for the school which her best friend applied for._

_Laughter soon filled Tomo's ear and she eyed Yomi who had a look of amusement on her face. "What, You! Forget it!" Shaking her head, Yomi turned away. "You're grades are way too low to get in here."_

_Tomo glared at her friend's back before slumping down into her chair and opening up the booklet._

With much boredom, Tomo flipped through the magazine as she lay on top of Yomi's beige pillow. The girl, who's pillow was now under Tomo, sat at her desk scratching away at her English homework.

Letting a yawn escape her mouth, Tomo shut the magazine which she had drawn out from underneath the taller girl's bed. The dark haired girl turned and flopped onto her back and stared up to the ceiling. She tugged the bed sheet absent mindedly at her side."Yomi, I'm bored. Can I copy those notes yet?"

"No," was the snapped monotone response.

Sighing in exasperation Tomo flipped herself back onto her tummy and threw her arm over the bed's side. "Ugh.. Why do you have to work all the time? I'm so bored."

Yomi opened a drawer and pulled out a pencil sharpener, briefly taking a break from the assignment. She looked at the whining Takino. "I work cause I want to do well in school. And that way I don't have to cram the night before my exams, unlike some."

Her eyes rolled at Yomi's comment. "Pfft. It works just fine cramming. I did it once, or did you forget?"

Placing the small sharpener back into the drawer, Yomi responded quietly. "How can I forget? I'm reminded of it every single day in school."

"I just kinda wish I could see your face again," mused the bored teenager with a smile on her face. "That night was fun."

_A knocking came from Yomi's window on the week before Spring Break. Checking the time, she saw it was fairly late for her, 9:34. She decided to chance opening the window anyway. She was met with her best friend's bright eyes and smiling face. "Um, I have a door you know.."_

_The short 9th grader smiled. "It's kind of late and I didn't want your parents to yell at me." She hopped in through the window and onto the floor. She shut the sliding panel and walked over to Yomi's bed on the other side of the room. Her best friend was already half way there._

"_Hey the window is actually easier to come in from. This way I can drop by whenever I want at night without disturbing your parents!" Yomi raised a skeptical eyebrow at her still loud friend._

"_What do you mean? When we're in highschool you'll have no reason to come over and visit me." She crossed her arms and looked down at the girl who now sat upon her mattress. "Remember I'm already going to one after break."_

_When Tomo began laughing Yomi's arms moved to her hips. "Just what is so funny?"_

"_What would you say if I went to the same highschool as you?" Tomo asked in amusement._

_Blinking, the bespectacled girl squinted her eye slightly. "What! I'd go insane. 3 more years stuck with you would be torture! I'd hate it!"_

_Then, suddenly, before Yomi's eyes, Tomo's amused expression changed. It changed drastically. The long haired girl was soon face to face with the most utterly depressed expression she had ever witnessed personally. Her eyes widened behind her glasses that appeared still a little to big for her face. "Tomo?"_

_The girl sitting on her bed pulled her knees up to her chin and sat there tucked into a ball. Her eyes fell halfway shut and large tears began to pool in their corners. "I...didn't know you... really hated me so much..."_

_Not really knowing how to respond, the young teenager tentatively sat beside the lightly trembling girl. "No.. I don't hate you.. You just, I don't know, can.. uh bug me sometimes?" Yomi was never good with her words when talking to Tomo since the hyper girl seemed the most difficult to understand. Most of the time she was always in control of situations but she definitely wasn't prepared for this reaction._

_Tiny tears were soon skating down Tomo's red cheeks. She sniffled pitifully. _

_Biting her lip, Yomi put her arm around the tearful girl. "Don't cry. I didn't mean it and you know that..." Tomo let her head fall on the other girl's shoulder. "You aren't my best friend for no apparent reason you know." The dark haired girl sniffled as she laughed._

_Yomi shrugged Tomo's shoulders in a way that seemed to make the class wildcat calm down. She released the bright eyed girl and kneeled before Tomo. "Now are you alright." When the young girl smiled happily Yomi sighed in relief._

"_So, I really am your best friend?"_

_Rolling her eyes and giggling, Koyomi nodded. She smiled up to the dark haired girl._

"_And so if you had the chance to go to school with me, would you accept it?" _

_Yomi nodded although she gave Tomo a funny look._

"_Okay good..." Tomo reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It took the long haired girl about a three seconds hesitation before her eyes widened to great proportions. Her mouth dropped, hanging agape stupidly. At the tilt of her head, her glasses became loose and slowly slid off of her pretty face. "...'cause I got accepted!"_

_Tomo jumped up onto the bouncy mattress waving around her acceptance papers. Seeing Yomi's twitching in shock expression was just too priceless for words._

"Fun for you maybe." Muttering, Yomi erased an answer in her work, obviously having been distracted by the memory.

Tomo was rolling on the bed with laughter. Her cheeks flushed from a mix of the memory and her amusement. The faint sound of Yomi mumbling that her glasses didn't actually fall off was smothered by giggles.

Falling off the bed with a _thump_, Tomo sat up rubbing her head, cheeks still pink and glowing. "Gosh, my act worked perfectly. You honestly thought I was hurt." She smirked up at Yomi who clutched her pencil tightly in her hand.

"That wasn't nice. You made me feel horrible. And then I had to make up all that stuff to get you to stop crying." She flipped a page in the exercise book, a stern glower on her features.

"Make up, my ass. The only person foolin anyone that night-" Tomo pointed a thumb at her chest. "-was me!"

This time Yomi kept quiet, trying to concentrate on her lesson work, although finding it very laborious since the dark haired girl wouldn't clam up. She yawned, chancing a glance at the electronic clock. 11:47.

Silence engulfed the room since the radio was not playing like usual.

Yomi muttered absentmindedly, "It's pretty late. Maybe you should head home."

Tomo walked over and hauled herself onto Yomi's desk and swung her legs off the side. "What? No denial to my comment? I knew it." She smiled at Yomi's slightly reddening cheeks. Still not receiving any comment, Tomo looked at the bed, suddenly getting tired. "Yeah it is late. I'll just copy your notes tomorrow mornin' eh?"

"Honestly," Yomi mumbled under her breath. "How the hell did you ever study enough for the school to accept you?"

Hopping off of the desk and stretching her arms towards the ceiling, Tomo shrugged. After a loud prolonged yawn left her mouth, Tomo faced the girl who was side glancing her. "Well, when push comes to shove I will get the job done. And no way was some school entrance exam going to push me away from you! Plus you know things would be so uninteresting without me." Her right arm fell into an outstretched position as she flashed a peace sign at Yomi.

_Tomo jumped off the bed landed on her feet beside her now sitting in shock best friend. She picked up the girl's large glasses and eyed them before looking at Yomi's face, which only shortly had begun to regain color. "Yeap, you'll be seeing me in highschool babe!"_

_Yomi shook her head sadly. "Now who knows what will happen to us. Middle school had enough surprises with you. What more can happen?"_

_Eyes shining while sliding the 9th grader's glasses back on her face, Tomo shrugged. "Who knows? But for sure I'm going to make highschool interesting for you!" She winked getting up and strolling back over to the window across the room._

"_Somehow that just makes me frightened." _

_Yomi watched her friend try to climb up and out of her house, but Tomo's height was a problem. Yomi went over and lifted the smaller girl up from the waist. Yomi pondered over the thought that maybe if this was going to be a natural occurrence she should move her bed beneath the window. Soon enough, through Tomo ticklish giggles, they had succeeded in getting her out._

"_Goodnight Koyomi-chan," Tomo had said turning back into the window before her best friend had a chance to shut it. After a few giggles, Tomo turned and began walking home._

Koyomi's hand tilted her glasses forward as she eyed Tomo above them, a silly smile adorning her lips. "Goodnight Tomo." As she was about to turn back around, a hand came to her face. She turned her head in Tomo's direction and let her glasses be removed.

The now slightly kneeling teenager stuck out her tongue. "Been so long since you removed your glasses, and thinking about that night made me want to see you like this again."

Squinting slightly at the blurriness, Yomi bluntly asked "Can I have my glasses back?"

"You're so adorable without them on though." The shorter girl waved them in front of their faces. Getting annoyed at not being able to see much, Yomi leaned forward and reached for the glasses, but her awful sight distorted almost every action. Especially when Tomo withdrew her arm and then planted a kiss on Yomi's soft pink lips.

Yomi was the one to pull back after a few seconds, her cheeks flushed. She snatched her glasses and put them back on her face and turned back to her homework. "I believe I said 'Goodnight Tomo'."

"Awww come on. That was so not a goodnight kiss!" complained the short haired girl while standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She watched Yomi for a moment and saw no reaction. Huffing Tomo stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the sitting teenager. "Please?" Still only getting the cold shoulder, Tomo rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be a meanie girlfriend."

She let the brunette go and walked in the direction of the window. She hopped up on the bed and slid open the fairly large window and hesitated a moment before turning back toward Yomi to make a comment of homework, only to discover Yomi had appeared in front of her. The brunette leaned up to capture Tomo's lips with her own. Standing on the mattress made an unusual height difference but Tomo didn't mind as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. The kiss lasted longer and was certainly deeper than the chaste kiss from earlier.

Yomi pulled away again and raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

Swaying a little in a trance like state, Tomo made a drunk smile. "Yeah, but you could still do better."

Sighing into a weak laugh, Yomi looked up to her girlfriend. "I said it already and I'll say it again. Goodnight Tomo."

The black haired girl seemed to take it this time and happily jumped out the window. Slipping on her slippers she turned back in the window, halting Yomi from shutting it in her face. "Night Koyomi-ko." Both laughed lightly at the nickname before Tomo began on her walk home.

-

**A.N.:**

_Koyomi-**ko **- the addition of a **ko** is like putting in a** chan/san/sama/kun**, only **ko** refers to like a girlfriend or boyfriend._

Wooh! I wrote a 5 page fic that I actually intended to be 5 pages! O.M.G. I feel so happy xD

haha I did this in a little over an hour. Somehow I got to reading this Haruka/Michiru (Sailor Moon) fic and got this sudden urge to write something that included Tomo and Yomi's past. And in all honesty, what I was reading was about 'meeting Michiru's parents and disguising Haruka as a boy' so I have no clue where this idea came from.

But ah well. I needed to get out my shoujo ai urge x3


End file.
